User blog:RedMonkey101 Studios/F.G.U: Different Dimensions, Can Give You a Headache.
These blogs are probably spamming up your wiki activity page, and I'm so sorry for that, but some of us like these stories, right? I must give credit for this amazing story idea to Flyingace4! SHE IS DA BOSS FOR COMING UP WITH DIS IDEA! ^w^ GIVE HER ALL YOUR POTATOES AND MONEYIES! XD *Slaps self* Ok...imma good -w- Anyways here's the continuation from the other story I wrote, So here goes nothing: Kumi started to panic, she didn't press the button for the different universe, but for going home. The reason she was panicking, Red amuses, is because she doesn't like the idea of herself not liking Fairy Tail. Now the girl were back in their own universe, Red played with her thumps, Ace decided to make lunch, Rusty was taking a nap on the couch with Allonso, and Kumi was- well...Red seriously didn't know what she was doing anymore. "I mean, what if she hates Pokemon too?!" Kumi was saying, as she paced around the room. "I can't face my own face if she isn't like me...wait..." Kumi had a confused look on her face as she shook her head. "This is hurting my brain." Ace was singing "Let it Go" in the kitchen, from what Red could hear, she was also mixing something in a plastic bowl. "Red," Kumi's voice said, Red head turned in her direction."What do you think our personalities would be like?" "Hmm..." Red said thoughtfully, stroking her chin. "I don't know about you, but mine would be... Sane, Serious, out going, rude, hatred of animals, calm, wears black all the time, hates anything that has to do with T.V. and/or electronic, has a complete control over her emotions, good in grammar, has a large vocab list, hates to read, and doesn't have a creative bone in her body." she listed with her fingers. "I felt like the list would be longer..." "Guess you've been thinking about it too?" Kumi asked, sitting next to Red. "Ha, I've been thinking about Different me even since I watched that episode of Fairy Tail when they went to Edolas and saw their other selves." Red answered with a grin. Suddenly, Allonso let out a deep growl, scaring Red half to death. Kumi and Red looked over to the couch, Rusty was up and petting Allonso slowly. "He sees something outside." she said with a yawn. Ace, hearing the growl too, came out of the kitchen with her tenth doctor's apron. "Burnt lunch, so I threw it away..." she starts, "Hey, was that Allonso?" "Rusty says he sees something outside, I won't be surprised if it was Cloak." Red said with a sigh. "Actually I would, he doesn't stalk us twice in one day." Kumi said, walking to the window to look out it. "Hey guys..." Red asked suddenly, "Why is he following us anyways, why does he care what we do?" "Well, Hotty already told us," Ace started, tossing her apron to the side, "'You will destroy the boundaries of the universe' and 'What you have been doing is not to be taken lightly'" "Don't forget the, 'We are few, but we will find you.'" Rusty added. "Sends chills up my spine every time." Kumi said with a shiver. "But the guy's not arresting us, nor is he taking us to his leader." Red said. "What's up with you and the word 'Nor' today?" Ace asked, sliding next to Allonso. Red didn't hear her and continued, "What's he waiting for?" "I say we thank the fandom above, I would not like to explain to my mom that I was in some universal jail on a pay phone." Rusty said, laying into a more comfortable position on the couch. A deeper bark come for out of Allonso's mouth once more. "I still think it's super weird..." Red sighed. "You know what," Kumi said suddenly, "Let's take our minds off of this subject and visit this dimension!" "Oh he's never off my mind..." Ace said, grinning like crazy. "PUSH THE BUTTON THEN!" Red shouted, quickly Kumi got up and looked down at the button in front of her. "Are you sure-" "DO IT!" The other shouted. "Alright, hold onto something.." Kumi said, and with one last deep breath, she pushed the button. Sending the girl flying out of their seats. "HEY!" The other universe Red exclaims. "I seriously think you should mind your own bee's wax." "All I said, darling, is that you need to not take things so seriously. Relax and have fun for once." The man behind the juice bar said. "And I said to mind your own bee's wax. Now, get me another rootbeer." Red demanded, the man rolled his eyes and handed Red a bottle of rootbeer. "Aren't you going to say thank you?" He asked, the added in a mummer; "Do you even have a polite bone in your body?" "Why should I?" Red asked, "You didn't help me that much." The man sighed, grabbing a dish towel, he left. Red popped the cap off of the rootbeer and started chucking it down, she didn't really understand his problem, must be tired of working in this trash hole of a place. Suddenly, four girls walked in, Red could tell from their foot steps that they were female and there was four of them. She didn't turn around, just kept her back turned from them, although she did easy drop. "I hate it already." One of them said, sounding huffy. "Don't be a Grinch." The another said, "You haven't even meet her." "YET!" The the first one exclaims. Red turned to them, "Hey, mind if you shut your traps. I have a drink to finish, and I want to finish in peace." Red shouts, they look towards Red, mouths opened wide. "Why are you staring at me?!" The girls turned to a black haired girl with a red stripe through her hair, and she look just like Red. "I had to get the jerk, huh?" The girl said rolling her eyes. "Why-why do you look like me?!" Red exclaims, "Tell me!" The girl backed up, "I'm sorry, but I won't tell you." she said. "Why not?!" "Because you're rude, and I don't like rude people." The girl said, a serious look on her face, she then laughed. "Gosh, I sounds kind of like the Doctor there." "Who are you!" Red exclaimed, slamming the rootbeer bottle down on the table. "YOU!" She exclaimed, taking a seat on one of the bar stools. "Now get over yourself." she added, looking away from Red. Red was shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered. "You're not me." she laughed. "Believe what you want, I don't care if you don't believe the truth, whatever you believe is fine by me." She said, the brunette started to laugh. "That kind of rhymes." "Why are all of you here?" Red asked, "Are you working with Talbot? Cause I already gave him the money he wanted." "You have any idea who he is?" She asked the others, they shook their heads. "Nope." Red's eyes glossed over the girls, stopping on the ginger. "Rusty, why aren't you at base? Where is your uniform? And why are you with these people?!" "Whoa there!" Rusty said, putting her hands up, "I'm not your Rusty, I'm a different her, just like Red." she chocked her head towards the other Red. "This is getting confusing!" The brunette exclaimed. "Maybe we should find the other Ace, we already know that Rusty is at this...base.." The blond said. "I'm not letting you ''out of my sight." Red said pointing a finger at this other Red. "Oh....kay..?" She laughed, "Besides, you can help us find the others." "Ok...how will we know which one is being talked too?" One of the Red's asked. "Hmm..." The other Red said thoughtfully, "One of us could go by a nickname." "Never had a nickname before, and I don't want to, they're dumb." "OHH! I'll call you a Different, Different Red!" The Red exclaimed. "I told you I don't want a nickname." Different Red said. "Nope, Imma gonna call you that!" Red says in a and-that's-final way. "'Imma gonna call you that'? Is your vocabulary this stupid?" Red felt a little hurt from that comment but she just responded with a; "Yeah, so what?" "Your vocabulary is stupid that's all. Now then, why don't you tell me where you girls are heading?" Different Red said, way to seriously. "Hmm...I'll pass." Red said, waving her away. "You can't be serious....your winging it, aren't you!" It was more of a statement than a question in the tone Different Red was using. "Yeah, have a problem with it?" Red asked, not really caring what the outcome of the answer would be. "Oh my gosh..." Kumi breathed, "How long has this been going on?" "How should I know? I've been panicking about meeting myself." Ace said. "I might hit myself if I see her." Rusty amitted. "Same here, Rusty. Same here." Kumi answered. There they were, at this...base....Well, that's what Different Red had told them, and if Red was really good with lying as she thought, then Different Red would probably be pretty bad at it. So it must be true...right? They walked up the steps, hearing the echo of each step as they approched the guards in front. "Commander Red!" They saluted, a serious look on both their faces. Seeing Rusty they panicked for a moment and say with a salute; "Oh! Gentral Rusty!" Rusty gave them a two finger salute in return. "These girls are with us." Different Red said, pointing a thrumb at the other girls. The guards skim over up, stopping their eyes one the other Red. Their eyes were wide now, both breathing ruffly, as one asked; "Is this your twin or something?!" Red, steping in, said; "OF COURSE!" smile plainted on her face, "My sister said she'd show me and my friends the base." "My friends and I." Different Red corrected, Red just rolled her eyes. "This is freaky..." One of the guards whisper, probably to himself. "Now, let us aside." Different Red demanded. "Please!" Added Red. The guards, both shaken up, let them aside, still with a confused and scared look. "THANK YOOOOUUUU!" Red sung as they headed farther and father down the hall. "Man, that twin of Red's is the complete opposite from her." The guard whispered to the other. "You said it, I actually like the twin more than her." The other one responded. Walking down the hallway seemed like walking into a prison hallway. The color of the walls were a deep gray color, the floors a brownish color. Different Red walked fast, making the other hurry along. Red, basically tripping over herself, caught up to Red. "Are we going to keep the twin story?" Red asked, seeming way to happy about it. "Sure, it's a good cover up. And, if you didn't notice already, I'm a terrible lier." Different Red said, boredom trailing after. "AHA!" Red exclaimed, which made it echo throughout the hall, "I KNEW IT!" "Shut it!" Different Red exclaimed, slapping her palm on Red's mouth. "Do you want to whole world knowing we're here?!" "Actually, no. I'm really shy something..." Red admitted, Different Red rolled her eyes. "I figured as much, different personality and all." Silence followed, and suddenly Rusty asked; "What's myself like? You know, the one here." "Take a wild guess." Different Red answered, Rusty expression became thoughtful. "She isn't a drama-filled, stupid, reckless person, that never has a valid reason for anything, and doesn't give a care about it...is she?" "Dramic? Yes, stupid? Not by much...reckless? Oh yeah....and that last thing, big time." Different Red grinned. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Rusty exclaimed. "Overall you almost got her perfectly." Different Red shrugged. "I wasn't hoping for that, you know.." Rusty said with a sigh. "Oh, I know....that's what makes it fun." Different Red grinned. "What about us?" Kumi pointed at herself and Ace. "Hmm? Oh, yeah...I've seen you two around before, brunette over there's real social." she stuck her thumb at Ace, "But you...don't really talk that much. Keep to yourself most of the time." "Has she ever mention Fairy Tail, maybe Pokemon?" Kumi asked, a little unsure if she should have asked that. "It's like you think I'm friends with everyone!" Different Red exclaimed. "I don't give a monkey's eye about you and your different personality people, I'll I want is to get you out of here...before he finds out.." "He?" They asked at once, Different Red sighed. "That's all you're getting out of me." she said, after that she wouldn't say a word to any of them. Red started to hummed a melody as the girls walk father and father down the hallway, as it turned out, she was getting seriously bored. "How much farther?" she complained. "Stop complaining, it's not so bad." Different Red said, slapping the back of Red's head. "OW!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head, "What was THAT for?!" "For being you." Different Red said with a wicked smile. "Again...Red and her other selves can NOT get along..." Kumi said from behind. "Just proves we can't get anymore Reds..." Ace said, skipping to the beat of the other's foot steps. Silence will fall once more if Red wasn't too careful, she had thought, but before it could, Red became even bored than before, and then silence fell. DARN IT! she wanted to exclaim. Eventually, the girls came upon a door, it was wide open letting the girls see what was happening inside. Grunting noises and thuds came through before, and Red could see now what was it was. This was a training room. People faced each other on mats, some cowarding on the floor, and others throwing punches at each other. Looking to the far left, Red spotted a familiar ginger, foot slammed against a guys stomach, then at his head. The guy looked familiar too, Red and the other knew it, Ace basically tripping over herself trying to get to him. "Cloak!?" The girls, all but Different Red, stood there with wide open expressions. Shock... Actually, Ace had a different expression as she drooled; Longing. Different Rusty, slamming Cloak's head farther into the ground, demanded; "Give up, worm?!" Cloak whinced, the other still in shock. "Come on, worm, all you have to say is that up giv-AHH!" at that she was tackled to the ground by the forced weight of Ace. "DON'T HURT HIM!" She exclaimed. "What the-!" Different Rusty started, as they others tried to pry her off. Then Different Rusty and Rusty we're face to face. "OMG! WHAT!?!" "Don't be so dramic about it.." Rusty said, finally getting Ace off of the other her. Ace started towards Cloak, and rapped her arms around his neck, saying; "You're safe!" "Do...I-" he chocked from her grip, "Know you?" "LE GASP!" Ace exclaimed, stumbling backwards. "YOU FORGOT MEH!??" "Ace..that's the-" Kumi was cut off by Rusty hand. "She'll figure it out, give her a minute." "WAIT! You-you DON'T REMEMBER!? I'm-" An idea popped into Ace's head. "Your wife!" Red did a air spit-take, feeling giggles form in her chest but held them back. Rusty's mouth dropped and Kumi eyes were wide. "WHAT!?!" The three of them, and Cloak, exclaimed. "I don't remember getting married! I'M NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH!" "It was worth a try." Ace winked. "Who are these people...?" Different Red and Different Rusty whispered at once. "GO FISH!" Red exclaimed, pointing to the deck of cards at her side of the table. Smiling, Ace grabbed another card from the deck, "Just means I'm awesome." "How?" Kumi asked, "You added more to your cards..." "Well, yeah, there's that...but I AM awesome either way." Ace responded, "Your turn Rusty." Rusty, looking through her cards carefully, spotted one. "Have any Aces?" "Right here!" Ace shouted, waves her hands in the air, with that the girls began to laugh. "Those girls..." Different Red breathed, staring in the direction of the four girls playing 'Go Fish' at the round table near the training mats. "I know..." Different Rusty replied, flicking her right arm as she rubbed her shoulder. "Who are they?" "No, the real question is; Where did they get those cards?" Cloak responded, arms crossed as he placed a ice pack on his chin. "THAT'S NOT THE REAL QUESTION!" Different Red exclaimed, punching Cloak in the arm. "Eek, don't have to be mean 'bout it." Cloak responded, rubbing his arm the way Different Rusty was. "Hey," Kumi said, handing over her ace card to Rusty, "What are we going to do now that we found Different Rusty?" "Hmm..." Ace said thoughtfully, "I could marry Hotty over there, if that helps." "Which it doesn't..." Red reminded. "It COULD!" Ace exclaimed. "Like yourself?" Rusty asked, laughing in between words. "Yus...ANNNND Hotty, cause he probably in love with me in this universe, if you think about it.." "So why hasn't he thrown himself at you?" Kumi asked, looking through her cards, she added; "Got any fours?" "Go fish." Red said without emoction, she looked down at her cards. "I wonder if the real Cloak followed us here..." "If he did I wouldn't mind..." Ace swooned, "Got any kings?" Rusty and Red sighed, handing over two kings cards. "But if he's...you know..like he is in our world...then what about this guy?" Rusty asked, pointing a thumb behind her at Cloak and the others. "I don't know...but I think it mean trouble.." Red said, frowning as she said; "Have any twos?" "OK!" Ace shouted, linking her arm in Cloak's, himself confused on how she got there. "Time to go!" "Woah there!" Cloak said, unlinking his arm from her's. "You guys aren't going anywhere." "And why is that, Cloak?" Red asked, slipping on her jacket. "Cloak...?" He asked himself, shaking his head he continued, "Because, there is someone here that wants to see you." "OWW!" The girls exclaimed, which made Cloak hold his ears. "Yeah..." he said, "Anyways, Rusty will show you the way to the guys.." "EEK!" Red exclaimed, making everyone look in her direction. "You think it's other Cloak?" "OMG! TWO HOTTIES!! NO WAYYY!" Ace exclaimed, hugging Cloak for comfort. "What's with you?!" He asked her, she didn't pay attention as she muttered to herself about a wedding. "In our universe, you don't ever let her do that.." Kumi started, "She's probably letting it seep in." "YOUR universe?!" He asked, a confused expression as Ace rocked him back and forth. "NO TIME FOR EXPLAINING!" Rusty reminded in a shout. "WE CAN'T LET THEM FIND US!" "Also, I've had enough of Cloak today...no offence..." Red added. "TAKEN!" "Oh come on," Different Red started, grabbing Red by the jacket, "Don't be a chicken." "HEY!" Red said as Red pushed her towards the door. "HEEELLLLPPPP!" "Eh...I don't think so, no one wants to get in Red's way when she like this." Cloak said. "Thank you SOOO much..." Red sarcastically says. "Your welcome." He winked as she out the door. Kumi sighed, "Come on, let's go help her." "See you later, Hotty!" Ace said, she was still attached to him but now had let go. "Still..weird..." Cloak whispered as the three girls followed the Reds out the door. "WAIT!" Red exclaimed, she was still being dragged by Different Red. "I heard someone call something weird!" "Probably just your imagination." Different Red responded, no emotion in the tone she used. "Why do you hate me so!" Red said, dramatically waving her arm above her head. "Are you doing that on purpose?" Different Red asked, referring to her dramatic arm waving. "Maybe.." Red whispered. Suddenly, Different Red dropped her grip on other Red. Red, looking up to see what happened, then she spots another familiar face. "KUMI!!" Red exclaimed, jumping on her feet and hugging the Different Kumi. Different Kumi, confused by this out burst of the random stranger, pushes her aside, walking farther down the hallway in the opposite direction Red and Different Red were heading. "Ruuuudddee..." Red whispered, she looked over to Different Red, "Why have we stop, oh great and powerful jerk." Different Red just pointed to the door beside her, looking inside Red saw a guy about Cloak's age. She felt a weird vibe coming from him, normally she like new people, he just creep her out. Red walked inside, but before she could go any further she heard her friends yell out for her. "I'm down here!" She yelled, she then saw the three girls racing down the hallway. "FINALLY!" Ace exclaimed, "Scared me half to death, we looked everywhere!" "How could you look everywhere if we only were separated for twenty minutes?" Red asked. Ace shrugged, "Hey this ''IS fiction." "Alright, all of you inside now!" Different Red said, pushing all four of the girls inside. Once they were all inside, Different Red shut the door, leaving the girls with another guy in a cloak. "Hello." Kumi said, she was a bit shaken from all that was happening. "Hai!" Red waved, trying to make the mood better. It didn't. "You four girls have been determined as Fandom Jumpers." The guy said, his voice low and steady. "Yeah, what about it?" Rusty asked, the guy just laughed. "In this dimension," he starts, a wicked grin slapped on his face. "We don't accepted Famdom Jumpers." the girls gulped as he continued; "I'm afraid you'll have to come with me, ladies." "We won't go with you until you tell us your name!" Ace exclaimed, then added in a whispered; "So we can hide from you..." "It's Lake." The guy said. "L..ake?" Red questioned. "Lake." he confirmed. "Lake? Like the body of water?" Kumi asked. "Yes, like the body of water." He said. "Lake...? Are you serious, or is it a fake name?" Rusty asked. "Why would I have a reason to lie to you?" he asked, a serious note flickered in his voice. "It's just...not a common name.." Ace told him, "But so are our names..." "Enough!" Lake demanded, "You are coming with me now, or do I have to take you by force?" "Not at all sir, we'll go with you..." Kumi said, "NEVER!" At that she press the emergency retreat button on her wrist and the girls were sent bad to the tree house. "PRESS A BUTTON, KUMI! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Red yelled, as she ran around in circles. "I DON'T WANNA GO TO SPACE JAILLL!" "Calm down Red, just a few clicks and we're home." Kumi said, getting to work on the computer, but soon stopped. "Red..." she asked, "YOU DID THIS, HOW DO WE GET HOME!?!" "AHH!" Red exclaimed, "I forgot, here..." she walked over to the computer and hit a few keys. After a moment, she stopped dead in her typing. "Oh no..." "What do you mean 'Oh no'?" Ace asked, getting worried. "We can get home easy, it's just..." Red voice trailed off. "It's just what?" Rusty asked. "We have to wait two hours before the computer finds our dimension." Red said, "Some how, the computer lost the data to our home dimension. I can find it, just going to take a few hours..." "WHAT?!?!?!" The three girls exclaimed, Allonso barked angrily at Red. "Don't hate me!" Red exclaimed, curling up into a ball on the floor. "What do we do?!" Ace asked panicky. "I guess I can set an alarm on my retreat watch for two hours, we can explore this world before then." Kumi said, messing around with the buttons on her retreat watch. "Once it goes off we can use the this button to get back then leave." "With Lake coming after us?" Rusty asked. "Well this will be fun." Red muttered. Suddenly a clapping sound formed in the back of the room behind the girls, Red flipped out and basically jumped out of her skin. She held her heart, as it rapidly beat against her lungs. Looking in the corner of the room, the girls saw a cloaked man leaning against the wall. Oh, then Ace started to swoon. Allonso let out a deep growl as the clapping stopped, this was the first time the dog had see this boy. "Congratulations..." Cloak said, "You have yet crashed into another universe, I'd like to point out that in this universe you four are wanted as criminals." "Once we get back home," Red whispered, "Remind me to get locks on the tree house..." Red cleared her throat, "What are you doing here." "Which I don't mind at all!" Ace added. Cloak, realizing Ace, pushed himself away from the way and walked to the nearby exits. Probably just in case she tried to kiss him again. "Again, hate to be you four." "What, aren't you though?" Rusty asked, "I mean, you ARE tenchally a fandom jumper if you keep stocking us..." Cloak looked at her for a moment, then his face become blank. With out any other word, he swished his cloak/cape and turned into the mist and floated away. Kumi started to laugh, "You really stumped him there, Rusty." "Is it just me, or does he like to bug us?" Red asked, tilting her head to the side. Ace shrugged, "Probably." The girls sat in awkward silence for a moment, finally Red broke it by saying; "Has it been an hour?" "Shouldn't you know that?" Rusty asked, shifting into a yawn. "Maybe...but that's not the point." Red said, starting to play with her thumbs. She always did this when she was thinking or explaining something to someone. "Yeah...it kind of this.." Ace whispered, Red ignored hearing that. "I don't like this universe, I don't like anything about it here..." Red muttered to herself as she paced even faster. "Would you sit still, you're giving me a heartache." A voice called from beyond door, he had turned back into human form only twelve minutes after leaving. "Shut it, Cloak." Red commanded, Cloak only gave her an evil stare. "Why are you even here?" Kumi asked, taking off her headphones, which was currently blasting from it the Fairy Tail opening from the first season. "I need to keep an eye on you the four-" He stopped, just as Ace started to drool from just him talking. "three of you..." Ace was shocked her was excluded from that, but quickly dismissed it thinking it was because he didn't want to put her in space jail like the others.'' '' Think whatever you want, Ace... ''Red thought, giggling to herself from the idea. "Now then," Red interrupted, "I say; we ignore you for the rest of time." "Find by me." Cloak responded, crossing his arms. "Hey!" Ace suddenly shouted, "I have an idea! We should explore, anyone else agree?" "Ace, is this because you want to go back to the other Cloak?" Kumi asked, a grin wildly spreading across her face. "Kumi...stop reading my mind..." Ace said, giving her a not-so-serious look. Kumi just laughed and waved her arm saying; "Alright..." Boredom entered Red's mind, it did the same to the others. "How about I try to make lunch again." "Key word 'Try'" Red whispered. "Hey, don't judge my cooking before you try it.." Ace called as she heading in the direction of the kitchen. Five minutes later, everyone(You know all except Cloak) sat on the floor, eating...eh.. "What is this again?" Rusty asked Ace, who was...eating it? "Mac and Cheese, my style." Ace said, sipping some apple juice. "But...there's bacon in it..." Red said, "And...what is this?" she lifted her fork to show Ace. Ace shrugged, "I don't know, I put whatever I found in the refrigerator. For all I know, I put gummy bears in it." she took her fork and place it in her mouth, "But it is tasty." Red sighed, "You know, I'll just check the-" she looked up to see Cloak messing around with the controls on the Timey Whimey Jumper. "Hey, hey, hey!" She exclaimed jumping onto her feet. "No touchy!" she said slapping his hands away from the keyboard. "All I'm doing is checking the area, keep your cool." He rolled his eyes. "Kumi!" Red whinned, sighing Kumi pushed her bowl towards Allonso and stood up. "Yes?" she asked once she was standing in front of them. "He's messing around with the controls!" Red exclaimed. "Come down, Red," Kumi said, "He can't do anything to it, come on." she says pulling Red back to the others and away from Cloak. As Red and Kumi sit down, Ace started to talk; "So, has it been an hour?" "Not even close, fifteen minutes actually.." Kumi says checking her watch, Red growled as she heard this. "Hey, I have an idea!" Rusty starts, "Let's play a game." "No," Cloak started, "No, no, no, no, no." He keep repeating to Ace. "Come on, try it!" She said, trying to shove other spoon full of mac and cheese in his mouth. "For the last time, I don't wan-" then, while he was talking, she shoved the spoon in his mouth. He just gagged. "I'm going to pretend you loved that." Ace smiled. Red coughed, "Uh, shall we start then?" "Go ahead." Cloak choked. "Hmm...Rusty you can go first." Kumi said as Allonso climb into her lap. "Alright...wait...what are we playing again?" "20 questions" Red answered, "truth or dare sound over used." she continued, stretching her arms out. "Oh yeah...Now, Ace my question to you is...." Rusty began, "What did you put in the mac and cheese?" "Ehhhh...." Ace pondered, "Mac, Cheese...sprinkles...eh.." she shrugged, "I have no idea to tell you the truth, but it just makes it more interesting to eat." Ace said proudly. "Now," She turned to Cloak, "Do you like me?" "I'm in no way answering that." He said, that just made Ace squeal. "So you do like me!" She said, now hugging him. "NO! I NEVER-" he couldn't say anymore cause Ace was hugging him too tightly. "Anyways..." Kumi started, "Continue." After Ace let him go, he took in a deep breath, and then turned to Kumi. "What does the Lupusmutatios want you girls to stop causing trouble?" "Nope, you have to ask ONE person about THEMSELVES." Kumi explained. Cloak grumbled, "Fine," he then turned to Red. "Why do you hate me?" Red laughed, "As if you didn't know." he gave her a confused look. "Kay, I'll tell you then..." She folded her arms and lifted her chin to the sky. "You ruined Buffy the Musical for me, it's unforgivable." "Oh yeah...I remember that..." Cloak said in deep thought. "I started to sing...most disturbing thing ever." "I bet you sang wonderfully," Ace drooled, The other's facepalmed themselves. "MY TURN!" Red shouts before Cloak could reply. "Hmm...who will be my victim..." She looked around at the other, thinking of all the questions she could asked. "Why don't I give you a question." A voice from aside said deeply, they all turned in that direction. "Who are you people." Ace eyes grew wide, you could litterally see stars in her eyes. "OMG MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!" "Gosh, and here I thought two Cloaks in the same room would make Ace's head explode." Red smirked. "Anyways, my question for you, other Cloak, is; How'd did you find us?" "Simple, someone helped me track your transportation." He....swooned?, "Agent Ace." "ME?!" Ace exclaimed, "Wait, I'm a agent?" "No, no, my turn." Different Cloak grinned as his eye turned to Rusty. "Who are you?" "Does that answer work, Kumi?" Rusty asked, Kumi shrugged. "Eh...I'll answer then." She cleared her throat and began; "I am a member of F.G.U." "Huh? What's F.G.U?" He was completly dumbstruck. "Nope, my turn." Rusty smiled, "Kumi, my question for you is... Did you the physic paper last?" "What? No, that was Red. She used it to get into a party or something." Kumi laughed, "Red, question; Where did you put the physic paper?" she asked. "Oh I think it's in my room in our dimension." Red grinned, "That or I misplaced again." She turned to Ace, "Ace, are you drooling right now because there's two Cloaks?" "Drooling? No, happiest to the fullest? Yes!" She squealed. "Cloak, is it weird that you see your double?" "It was bound to happen." He said flatly, lifting his soda to his lips. "Other me, do you think this will be over anytime soon?" "How should I know," Different Cloak rolled his eyes, then looked to Kumi. "What is F.G.U?" "I see we aren't playing by the rules anymore..." She sighed, "It stands for Fangirl United." "What do-" She interrupted him. "One question at a time please." Kumi said, "Now, Ace...Did you spill your cookie batter on my laptop again?" "What...I- eh...YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Ace exclaimed, Kumi laughed. "Clam down, I'm not mad." She said, Ace sighed in realif. "Rusty, did you see that Whouffle fanfic I did? Huh?" She teased. Rusty sighed, "I did, but I still say River and The Doctor." before Ace could respond Rusty continued; "Red how much time do we have left?" Red looked down at her watch she some how found on the floor early, "an hour and a half." She sighed, "Cloak, why do you follow us around?" "I don't- what?! No, I don't follow you around, pshh." He started, before Red could respond he was already asking his question; "Brains, what is it with you girls and fandom jumping." "Brains!?" Kumi exclaimed, "You know what I'm going to ignore that..your question though; We just like too, that's all." She turned to Different Cloak, "Why are you here?" "Because, I need to find out more about you four, why is it Atratiotransitus wants you?" "Ate a rat toe...what?" Red asked, "Sorry that sounded like a big word." She laughed, "Anyways, I don't know, probably cause we're awesome." "Probably not, and that was my question Red." Kumi said. "Well your welcome." Red smiled, Kumi smiled too and rolled her eyes. "Alright I'm done with 20 questions, who wants pizza?" "Kay, I finished with mah pizzer..." Red yawned, laying her head on top of Allonso for comfort. "Me too, man...I'm defiantly full now.." Kumi commented, the girls nodded their heads in agreement. "Is Ace done yet?" Asked Rusty who was quietly watching Ace, who was a bit in a daze as she looked back at the two Cloaks. "Nope." Kumi and Red said at once. "Now, favorite fandom?" Ace asked the two. "Eh...don't have one?" One Cloak said. "Supernatural." The different Cloak said. "OMG! YUS!" She said hugging the different Cloak. "Ha, maybe she'll fall for this Different Cloak and leave the other one alone.." Red laughed. "Oh, and you other Hotty...You're still amazing!" She said hugging the other one too. "Guess not." Red added. "Annnnyways.." Ace said, pulling away from the two, "Different Hotty, can you take us too...Different me?" she asked sweetly. "Eh...okay?" He questioned, Ace cheered and grabbed both of the Cloak's arms. "LET'S GO!" She laughed, dragging both guys to the ladder. "Should we follow?" Kumi asked. "OF COURSE!" Rusty laughed. "Yus, I agree. It will be very entertaining..." Red grinned. 'All I have so far, I'll continue on it...later...maybe...' 'My ideas for this story is coming in slowly...but I don't know what else to add, so please bare with me guys... ;w;' 'Omg...Ace is going to meet Different Ace...the agent, remember? What will happen? Will Different Cloak swoon for this Different Ace again? Or will Cloak stop his Different before he brafs out rainbows?' 'Many questions, all will be answered soon...hopefully... -w-''' Anyways hope you like it so far, and I'll TTYL! ~Red (P.S. If you have any ideas for this story, I WOULD LOOOOOVVVVVE TO HEAR THEM!) Category:Blog posts